


The beginning of it all

by Jimmy_1989



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_1989/pseuds/Jimmy_1989
Summary: Hi everyone my name is jimmy...and yes i do not capitalize any proper term when referring to myself.Some of you may think that's really strange and while you aren't wrong you just don't understand why.i am a slave, a fag boi to a Straight God, Dom, from here on out hehe.And this, this is the story of how it came to be.





	The beginning of it all

So where do i start from here, well no better place than the beginning huh.

i'm 25 6ft1 250 lbs brown hair, green eyes i'm heavy set but not in a weird way LOL just so you all can get a good mental pic. i'm pretty average looking, nothing you would turn around to look at, but there's a lot more worse looking guys out there. Its a mid Aug night and i'm just driving to the gas station a few blocks away from my house to grab a drink and a lottery ticket (can't win if you don't play) its like 10:30-11pm as i am walking out with my drink i feel something shoved up to my back...i get scared

(side note: i may be built like a linebacker but trust me i've never been in anything stronger than an arm wrestling match)

i turn around to see what it is and i hear a slightly rough voice say  
"Keep facing forward if you don't want a bullet in you"  
In case anyone of you were wondering "Gee jimmy what ever did you do with a gun to your back" well everyone YOU DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR TOLD.

So I stayed looking forward waiting to hear what else he wanted from me.  
"Act normal and get in your car, and please don't do anything stupid cause I will shoot if I have to" Dom spoke he voice cold and rough i knew He meant every word he said. i let Him in got in the driver seat. 

"Excuse me but-" i started to say  
"Just fucking drive you stupid faggot, I'll tell you when you can stop" He spoke with such force and disgust that i did as he wished. i drove around town for a good 45 mins just me and Him...and His gun. He finally told be to pull over to a dark parking lot so i did as i was told.  
He said "Get out of the car and get in the backseat, and if you even whimper I'll end your worthless life"  
i did as i was told not a word left my lips not that they could even if i wanted my throat had ran dry 30 mins ago. A couple of tears fell from my eyes thinking of what is this crazy man going to do, was he just leading me on making me think i could get out of this, he's called me a fag and a faggot there's no way i was going to get out alive. How did this perfect stranger know i was gay anyway, i mean from a 12 second interaction how would anyone know!? 

i finally get to see eye to eye with the man who has the gun, WOW he is really sexy! His about 5'9" 135 pounds blonde hair and blue eyes, a blue that was clearer and more vast than any body of water. His body was as built as well as any fighters. He was wearing a Deadpool t-shirt that hugged His muscles. i just stare at Him in awe and wonder...perhaps a little too long because next thing i know i'm getting hit in the head with the butt of the gun.  
"Stupid fag quit staring at me" He yelled  
i quit looking just close my eyes  
"Why me? What do You want? i don't even know You!" i plead trying to get Him to just leave.  
"Why you! Cause! What do I want!? To fuck a fag and make him my bitch. I don't care you'll know my dick inside you here shortly fag."  
i let out a cry, "Please! Just let me go i won't report You just let me go"  
"Bitch you won't report anything anyway, no one will believe a stupid fag of Me anyway!"   
His words hit me like a ton of bricks *He was right who would believe me over Him.* He pointed the gun at my head.  
"Now fag" He unzips His pants. "start sucking"  
i don't move too scared of what will happen. i hear him click something on the gun  
"Safeties off bitch you have to the count of 5 to start or its over. And don't even think about biting Me, if I even feel teeth I'm pulling."  
i slowly move down the gun still pressed against my head and open my mouth to explore what He had. As my lips meets the head of His dick it shoots to attention *let's hope that's the only thing that shoots* He has a massive 8.5 inch long dick as thick as a Coke can. my mouth can barely fit around it but i manage. i lick the head slowly if this was going to be the last dick i sucked i'm making it the best bj i can. my hands wrap around His nut sack perfect balls about the size of a golf ball and just as round. i pick up my speed while one hand moves around to the butt where i rub a cheek my jaw starts to go numb after a few mins, damn He's taking a while. i start to use more tongue as i go up to the head swirling around it. That must have done it because He moved the gun and screamed as my mouth was filled with warm liquid.  
He looked down and said "you better swallow every drop fag, you don't let this straight nut hit the floor!"  
i do my best and it must have been good enough because He zipped up looked down at me and said   
"Be back at the gas station tomorrow at the same time, otherwise fag i'll be mad." With that he brought the butt of the gun down on the side of my head knocking me out. i woke up around 6am to a knocking on my car window a police officer had come to check on me. Told him i had a late night drinking and slept it off they told me to go on home.

While everyone i hope you all enjoyed the retelling of how i become the slave fag boi to a straight Dom. If you all like this let me know and i'll tell more about our many many advantages


End file.
